


Possesion

by all_alone_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_alone_angel/pseuds/all_alone_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not jealous. He's just obsessed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesion

**Author's Note:**

> Insane jealous Sam, Dark!Sam. Human!Cas. Quite a fair amount of Dean bashing.  
> No explicit spoilers.

Sam isn’t jealous. He swears. His brother bagged an ex-angel who loves him far more than he should, far more than Dean deserves, in Sam’s opinion.

At night, when Sam’s alone in his bed while Dean holds tight the ex-angel he doesn’t deserve less than a foot away, Sam swears he isn’t jealous, that he doesn’t imagine that Cas is lying beside him instead of his brother. He doesn’t think about Cas’ cool hand on his cock, jerking him until he comes, whispering absolute filth in his ear less than a foot away from his brother and Cas’ lover, because that would be wrong.

Everyone as fantasies and Sam’s no different. He thinks about, dreams about Cas coming to him after yet another fight with Dean and begging Sam to fuck him, to make him forget that self-centred and conceited asshole, and in his fantasies Sam will do it. He’ll take Cas and fuck him so hard that the only name out of his mouth is _Sam_. When Dean leaves to get dinner or generally just storms out, Cas will be on him. Jerking, sucking and riding Sam like a pro. Telling him how much he loves it and yet, Sam in never quite gullible enough to think that Cas would ever leave Dean, not even in his fantasies, no matter how much he wants it.

“It’s fun, but I love Dean.”

That seems to be fantasy Cas’ favourite line, even when he’s fucking himself hard on Sam’s cock.

Outside the fantasies, he watches Cas from a close distance. He’s human now and almost meek and insanely innocent when he’s not alone with Dean.  
Sam gets hard just from watching Cas sometimes, and when Dean leaves them alone together he wants nothing more than to play out his fantasies, to fuck Cas until the only word he knows is _Sam. _

Sam’s thought about it. About how he’d take Cas.

Dean will storm out, another argument with Cas, or him. No it’s an argument with Cas. Make the newly human hurt and vulnerable.  
Cas will be standing across the room from Sam, facing away from him, always fucking facing away from him, and Sam will cross the distance between them, place his hand on Cas back while whispering words of comfort.  
Castiel will melt a little, nod slightly and turn to Sam, then give him a little smile before wondering off to the bathroom. Sam will watch him go and listen to the sound of the shower which turns on a few moments later. And Sam will be tempted to just go in there, take Cas hard and fast against the shower wall, but he doesn’t. No, he wants to wait. Build himself up first.  
Sam lays on the bed, listening to the sound of the shower, the zipper on his jeans already down and his hand gripped firmly around his cock jerking it slowly. He could come right there, would be easy enough with the imagery of Cas naked, wet and hard that he’s got going on in his head, but he doesn’t. He waits cos he wants Cas more than he wants to come right now.

He waits. And waits. 10 fucking minutes he waits until Cas finally emerges. Towel around his waist, another example of Sam mind at work because Cas is quite modest and would never go out in front of Sam wearing only a towel, his wet hair dripping water droplets onto his chest and down his back.

He doesn’t notice that Sam has got his hand on his cock and that his movements have increased since he came out the bathroom. He’s not meant to notice, this is Sam’s fantasy after all.

Sam stands up from the bed and crosses quickly over to Cas. He grabs him hard and pushes him into the nearest hard surface. The towel dropping to the floor in the struggle.  
Cas isn’t anywhere strong enough to take on Sam since he lost his grace but he puts up a bloody good fight which only seems to turn Sam on more.

“Sam, what are you doing?”

Sam shushes him, biting on the soft skin of his collarbone as he works one finger inside Cas.

“Sam stop it.”

But Sam won’t. He works another finger into Cas, using the pre-come from his cock to ease them in. He doesn’t want to hurt Cas after all, but damn he wants to make sure Cas feels it. Wants him to feel Sam still inside him when Dean comes back.

And oh fuck that’s hot.

He works a third finger into Cas, stretching him and trying to brush across Cas’ prostate but Cas is still fighting against him and Sam has no choice but to slam Cas hard against the table he’s up against.

“Stop fighting this Cas. I know you’ve wanted this for as long as I have.”

Cas murmurs and tries to pull away but he’s physically exhausted from hunting all day and he can’t fight off the towering inferno that is Sam Winchester.

Sam spreads his pre-come mixed with the water from Cas’ back across his cock before pushing himself hard into the former angel. He hears Cas whimper but at least he isn’t fighting against him as much anymore.  
Sam smiles and places a kiss to the back of Cas’ head.

“That’s good Cas, just enjoy it.”

He starts to thrust hard into Cas. He doesn’t hold back, he’s losing all sense of control as he pounds himself into Cas, he knows his brother could come back at anytime. Dean could come back to the room and see his little brother fucking his lover and...

“Oh God Cas.”

Sam comes into Cas, grabbing his hips and dragging Cas back onto his cock hard. Sam thrusts into Cas a few more times before sliding out of him and resting his forehead against Cas’ back, licking the droplets of water that remain.

Cas struggles to stay still as he fights back the sobs which want to erupt and the moment Sam goes limp enough Cas pushes away from him and rushes back into the backroom, locking the door behind him.

Sam can’t help but smirk as he tucks himself back into his jeans and lies back on the bed. A moment later the motel door opens and Dean walks back in. If he can smell the scent of sex in the room he doesn’t say anything. He just sits on his bed and sighs.

“Where’s Cas?”

Sam just nods towards the backroom. Dean walks over to the backroom and tries the door. He sighs at finding it locks and knocks on the door.

“Cas open the door.”

The door remains unopened and Dean knocks on it again, a little more harshly this time.

“Castiel open this damn door, we need to talk.”

Sam can just imagine Cas on the other side of the door, against the wall. His knees drawn right up to his chest and he quietly sobs and God that turns him on.

“Castiel...open the fucking door.”

Dean voice is full of rage and a moment later Sam hears the door unlock and Dean goes storming in, closing the door behind him.  
Sam can hear Dean’s voice. It’s loud and agitated as Dean verbally rips Cas a new one.

Sam isn’t worried about Cas telling Dean what just happened. He knows Cas won’t say anything. He’ll be too ashamed and scared that Dean won’t believe him and that gives Sam an immense amount of pleasure, knowing that he has that power over Cas already.  
He could do what he wants to Cas and he’d never whisper a word of it to Dean. Hell a few more weeks and Sam might even be able to make Cas enjoy it.

Sam jerks awake, his boxers and hand wet with his come. A sound from the bed next to his shifts his attention and he just stares. Neither Dean or Cas are looking at him, they don’t even seem to notice he’s awake. Dean is on top of Cas, kissing him and whispering to him, earning a _giggle_...yes a God damn _giggle_ from Cas.

Sam shifts until he’s turned away from Dean and Cas and tries to block out the sounds coming from their bed.  
It’s not fucking fair. Why should Dean get Cas? What did Dean do that was so fucking deserving?  
Sam feels the rage build up inside him and he has to get out of that room now. Before he does something he’ll regret.

Sam quickly jumped out of the bed, pulled on his clothes and walked to the door.

“Sorry Sammy.”

Dean voice was full of smugness that Sam just wanted to punch off the bastards face and he heard both Dean and Cas laugh as he slammed the door behind him.

His fantasies, his dreams were never going to fucking happen. Not as long as Dean was in the picture.

Fin...


End file.
